Sisters Conflict
by RitsuxYui
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el padre de Ritsu se casara con otra mujer y ella tuviera que vivir con 7 hermanas?, su ardilla parlante llamada Sawako la ayudará a sobrevivir a esta aventura en la cual sus hermanas trataran de conseguir su corazón, ¿Quien lo conseguirá?, historia inspirada en el anime llamado 'Brothers Conflict'


**Leer, esto es importante:**

Hola de nuevo, hoy como anuncié anteriormente, empezaré una nueva historia, la idea es que no sea una historia tan larga de cómo 20 o más capítulos, sino que sea una historia entre corta y normal de unos 12 caps, está inspirada en el anime, manga y juego: ''Brothers Conflict'', para quien no sepa de que se trata, es un harem, es decir, muchos personajes que están enamorados de uno, es de una chica que se muda a otra casa porque su padre se casa con otra mujer, en esa casa hay 13 hermanos con los cuales tendrá que convivir, y algunos de ellos se terminan enamorando de ella, pero como no me gusta poner personajes de 2 series juntos, haré esta misma temática pero SOLO con las chicas de K-On!, si, será yuri, así que a quien no le guste este género, le recomiendo que no lo lea, no pude subirlo antes ya que nos quitaron la internet, y los que tenían que venir a ponerla aun no llegan, de hecho estoy compartiendo Internet a través de mi celular, no sé si funcione, pero si ven el capitulo significa que si funcionó xD también quiero aclarar este fic lo tenía pensado subir en el cumpleaños de Ritsu, pero como no pude, este es mi regalo atrasado xDD, en este fic quizás no ponga las personalidades exactas de cada personaje, para que las personalidades de algunas choquen, y se cree más… ¿drama?, por así decirlo xD, bueno no digo nada más, a empezar con la aventura de Ritsu xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capiiulo 1: ''Casa nueva, vida nueva''<strong>

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tu hermana?-Decía una castaña con el pelo sujetado en una cola de caballo, estaba al lado izquierdo de Ritsu, y le tomaba la mano.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que ser ambas chicas?-Decía otra castaña muy parecida a la anterior, solo que esta no tenía el pelo sujetado, solo tenía 2 clips amarillos en una parte de su flequillo, ella estaba al lado derecho de Ritsu, y le tomaba su otra mano, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Mis sentimientos quizás no sean correspondidos…-Dijo la primera castaña.

-Pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente…-Dijo la otra.

-Porque yo…-Empezaron ambas al unísono.-Te amo.

-Esas éramos nosotras, hermanas.-Se escuchó el pensamiento de Ritsu, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eran las 7:30 am en Japón, muchos estudiantes y trabajadores se iban a estudiar o trabajar, sin embargo este no es el caso para una castaña, ella tendría que mudarse hoy, con sus nuevas hermanas, ya que su padre pronto se casaría con otra mujer, ella estaba muy feliz por mudarse, ya que desde que tenía 8 años tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella misma, ya que su padre pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el trabajo y nunca conoció a su madre, su padre le dijo que ella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico poco después de que ella naciera, ahora que tendría hermanas, todo eso iba a cambiar, ahora iba a tener gente que la cuide, al igual que ella cuidaría de sus hermanas, o al menos, eso esperaba ella. Se subió a un bus que pasaba por la casa a la que tendría que ir, sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, en ese papel estaba escrito la dirección de la casa: ''Los ukeleles 093'', vaya dirección más rara, pensó ella, mientras una gota aparecía en su nuca, llegó a una de las paradas del bus y se bajó, en teoría a unas cuadras de aquella parada estaba su nueva casa, caminó por 3 cuadras, y vio una casa, no, no era una casa, era una mansión, era enorme, caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre, pasaron unos segundos y aun nadie contestaba, y como ella era tan impaciente y bromista, empezó a tocar el timbre con el ritmo de su canción favorita, ''Don't say lazy'' por unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de ojos violeta, estaba muy somnolienta y al parecer muy irritada.

-¿Si, necesitas algo?-Preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, antes de dar un bostezo.

-Umm… si, esta es la casa de la familia Asahina, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Ritsu, empezó a rezar mentalmente para que esa fuera la casa, habría sido muy vergonzoso que no lo fuera, incluso para ella que era casi nada tímida.

-Eh si, ¿Qué suced…?-su respuesta fue interrumpida por una rubia de cejas gruesas y ojos azules, que apareció detrás de ella.

-Oh, tú debes ser Tainaka-San, ¿Verdad?, nos dijeron que hoy vendrías, ven entra, esta es tu nueva casa.-Dijo mientras se movía al igual que la chica de ojos violeta, para dejar que ella pasara.

-Eh, si, gracias, ¿Tu eres…?-Respondió Ritsu confundida mientras pasaba a aquella casa.

-Mi nombre es Tsumugi, y esta es mi hermana menor, Jun, encantada de conocerte.-Dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

-Lo mismo digo, Asahina-san.-Dijo Ritsu mientras se inclinaba al igual que la rubia.

-Bienvenida, por cierto, ¿Quieres ver a nuestras otras hermanas?, bueno hay 3 que no están aquí en este momento, ya que 2 de ellas están trabajando y la otra salió temprano a comprar comida a la tienda, todas menos Mugi-nee estábamos dormidas, aun no empezamos las clases.-Respondió Jun, mientras tenía sus manos en su nuca.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia.-Respondió la ojimiel con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, por Azusa no creo que sea tan difícil… pero con Yui-nee… bueno, voy a despertarlas.-Y dicho eso subió las escaleras al segundo piso.

-¿A qué se refería con…?-Le preguntó Ritsu a Mugi, aunque se escucharon unas voces desde el segundo piso.

-Azusa, Yui, despierten, nuestra nueva hermana ha llegado.-Esa definitivamente era la voz de Jun.

-¿Eeeh?, solo 5 minutos más.-Se escuchó una de las voces.

-¡Onee-chan, despierta, tenemos que ir a darle la bienvenida, después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras!-Se escuchó otra voz que le gritaba a la primera.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy.-Se escuchó la primera de las voces que hablaba, y unos segundos después, Jun bajó a la sala donde solo estaba Ritsu, ya que Mugi se había ido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, después de que Jun bajara, bajaron otras 2 chicas, una tenía el pelo color castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de Ritsu que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos color chocolate, la otra tenía el cabello color entre negro y azul, ella tenía los ojos de un color café rojizo, y era notablemente más baja que la otra.

-Bienvenida, mi nombre es Asahina Azusa, un gusto en conocerte.-Se acercó la chica de cabello negro, y después hacia una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió Ritsu imitando a la pelinegra, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba, confundida, levantó la mirada y vio a la castaña que le daba un abrazo un poco muy fuerte.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yui, bienvenida... Ricchan.-Le susurró al oído en un tono un poco… seductor, haciendo que la ojimiel se sonrojara.

-I-igualmente.-Respondió apenas.

**¡BAM!**

-Ittai, Ui, bienvenida a casa.-Dijo nerviosamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza la chica a otra que era idéntica a ella, solo que tenía el pelo sujetado en una cola de caballo, mientras soltaba a Ritsu de su abrazo.

-Yui, no deberías tratarla así, me disculpo por mi hermana, Mi nombre es Ui, y esta es mi gemela Yui, casi todos dicen que somos iguales.-

-Vaya la verdad si se parecen.-Dijo Ritsu asombrada, hasta que escucho una canción de su cantante favorita, Mio Akiyama, la canción se llamaba 'No Thank You', Ritsu rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio que Mugi había encendido la televisión, y puso el canal en el que estaban transmitiendo el concierto en vivo.

-¿Onee-chan sí que tiene talento no lo creen?-Dijo la rubia mientras miraba la televisión.

-Meh, hay mejores, ¿Por qué tenemos que ver su concierto?-Respondió Jun con indiferencia.

-¿Onee-chan?, pero… su apellido es Akiyama ¿No?-Preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-No, su nombre artístico es 'Mio Akiyama', pero su verdadero apellido es Asahina, últimamente le ha ido muy bien con su carrera de cantante.-Respondió Ui.

-¡Que genial!, es mi cantante favorita, aunque toque la batería y no sepa casi nada del bajo, la verdad la admiro mucho como bajista y cantante.-Dijo Ritsu emocionada.

-Wow, ¿Así que eres baterista?, Ui, Yui y Azusa son guitarristas y Jun es bajista.-Dijo Mugi emocionada.

-Oh, que interesante, ¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?-Preguntó Ritsu con curiosidad a la rubia.

-Toco el piano desde que tenía 4 años, aprendí de mis padres, pero no se tocar ningún otro instrumento, recuerdo que Yui le enseñó como tocar guitarra a Ui y Azusa, y Jun… ella le pidió a Mio-nee, pero ella no le quería enseñar, ella tuvo que aprender por su cuenta, la verdad desde ese día ha sido mucho más independiente.-Respondió Mugi.

-Yo también aprendí por mi cuenta.-Dijo Ritsu.-Pero ¿Por qué Akiyama-san no te enseño?, después de todo son hermanas.

-Mio-nee siempre ha sido arrogante, la verdad siempre con todas se llevó bien, pero con migo no, no creo que te vaya a caer bien, te lo estoy advirtiendo, se que parece una chica simpática en televisión, pero cuando esta aquí… es un dolor de cabeza.-Dijo Jun.

-Ya veo, bueno gracias por la advertencia, aunque no creo que ella sea tan mala como dices.-

-Eso lo veremos… hermanita-Dijo Jun mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Ritsu.-Bueno, me voy al club de basquetbol, las veré más tarde.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Espera, Jun-chan, ¿No vas a comer el desayuno?, no tendrás energía para el club.-Dijo Mugi preocupada, esto hizo que Jun dejara de caminar y se fuera al sentido contrario, al comedor, Mugi sonrió por su hermana olvidadiza.

-¡P-pero ya es tarde, no puedo me tengo que ir!-Y así se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, abriéndola y corriendo a todo lo que podía hacia su club, dejando a todas las chicas con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella, es un poco… extraña…Yui le susurró a Ritsu, hasta que Ui volvió a golpearla.-¡Ittai!, Ui, ¿Ahora por qué fue eso?-

-No deberías burlarte así de Jun-chan, sea como sea ella sigue siendo tu hermana y debes quererla como es.-Respondió Ui.

-Oww… que cursilería.-Respondió Yui con indiferencia.-Bueno Ricchan, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?-

-Mejor que lo haga Mugi-nii-san, quien sabe que le harías a ella.-Dijo de repente Azusa.

-¿Eeeeh?, p-pero Azu-nyan….-Empezó Yui.

-Nada de peros onee-chan, y ¡deja de llamarme así!-

-Es que en realidad pareces un gatito.-Dijo Yui con las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡ONEE-CHAN!- Y así Azusa y Yui empezaron a pelear mientras las demás las veían con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es mejor que las dejemos, ya se cansarán…-Dijo Ui.-Ah, ven te enseñare donde está tu habitación, ¿Mugi-nee, vien...? Eh… mejor la dejamos aquí.-Dijo nerviosamente cuando vio que su hermana estaba con su nariz sangrando, viendo a sus otras 2 hermanas pelear.

-Muy bien… esta es tu habitación.-Dijo Ui mientras abría la puerta.-Ten, te dejare este mapa… si, aunque suene raro lo necesitarás, muchas personas se han perdido en nuestra casa y no queremos que te pase lo mismo, bueno te dejo, si necesitas algo me llamas ¿Ok?-

-Está bien, gracias Eh… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?-

-Ummm… no lo sé, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Eh, 16 ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Oh, yo tengo 17, soy un año mayor que tu, puedes llamarme onee-chan.-Dijo Ui con una sonrisa.

-Está bien… O-Onee-chan.-Dijo Ritsu un poco avergonzada.

-Muy bien, veré como están esas 3, espero no hayan hecho nada extraño…-Y con eso salió de la habitación.

-Nada extraño… ¿A que se referiría con eso?-Susurró Ritsu, sacudió su cabeza violentamente para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se acercó a la cama y dejó su mochila en ella y se acercó a la ventana para dar un vistazo.-¡Vaya!-Exclamó, era una vista impresionante, y desde el segundo piso más aun, dio un suspiro, el día iba muy bien hasta ahora, parecía que sus hermanas eran buenas personas, un poco… especiales, pero aun buenas personas.

-¡Ricchan!, ¡Sácame de aquí no puedo respirar!-Gritó una voz que parecía venir de la mochila que Ritsu traía consigo.

-¡Oh, Sawa-chan, lo lamento!-Se disculpó mientras sacaba a su ardilla mascota.

-A la próxima no me dejes encerrada en esa mochila, ¿Quién sabe qué te podrían haber hecho esas chicas?, sinceramente no confió en ninguna de ellas, me dan mala espina.-Dijo la ardilla parlante mientras movía sus patas delanteras de arriba abajo bruscamente como si fueran brazos.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora con migo, ellas parecen ser buenas personas, y de ahora en adelante serán mis hermanas, aunque quisiera reusarme a ser su hermana no podría, hasta el momento no han hecho nada malo.-

-P-pero ¿y si intentan algo?, ahí yo...-

-No te preocupes, confía en mí.-Dijo Ritsu mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Está bien.-La ardilla dio un suspiro de resignación, pero si llegaran a intentar algo, yo seré la primera en darles una lección.-dijo mientras hacía una pose enseñando sus 'Musculos', a lo cual Ritsu empezó a reír.-Eh, ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?-

-Nada, nada, lo siento.-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Veo que Ui-chan te trajo hasta tu habitación…-Dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta, Ritsu se dio la vuelta para ver a Mugi sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo la has pasado hasta ahora?-

-La verdad es que muy bien, todas son muy amables, aunque Yui-onee-chan es un poco…-

-Ella es así, tranquilízate, solo le gusta bromear...-Le dijo Mugi con una sonrisa, hasta que vio a la ardilla.-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa aun más amplia que la de antes, aunque la castaña la vio confundida, pocas personas podían entender a su ardilla parlante hablar, quizás estaba haciendo lo típico que hacen las personas, eso de hablarle a los animales, pero después no saber que le respondieron.

-Oh está bien, gracias, la verdad no sabía que era así.-Dijo Ritsu mientras una gota caía por su nuca.-Y ella se llama…-

-Me llamo Sawako-sama, arrodíllate ante mí.-Dijo la ardilla con arrogancia, a lo cual Mugi solo rió.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿Nos puedes ayudar con el cumpleaños de Jun-chan?, será el próximo lunes y queremos hacerle una sorpresa.-

-Oh, por supuesto que ayudare, si quieren puedo hacer el pastel.-Dijo la ojimiel con entusiasmo

-Vaya, no sabía que sabias cocinar.-Dijo Mugi sorprendida.

-Pues… no mucho pero aunque sea se algo hehe.-Dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-Entonces está decidido, tú harás el pastel de cumpleaños.-Dijo Mugi entusiasmada.

-Bueno está bien, espero que nadie se envenene.-Bromeó la castaña, aunque al parecer la rubia no lo tomó como broma y la vio asustada. -Wow, cálmate era broma, jamás intoxicaría a alguien, bueno al menos no a propósito ehehe.-Rió nerviosamente hasta que vio a la pequeña pelinegra y a la castaña cabeza hueca que había visto antes.

-¡Mugi-nee-san!-Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. –Yui no deja de molestarme/Azu-nyan me pegó.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban con su dedo una a la otra.

-Ya chicas, Yui, no molestes a Azusa, sabes que es una amargada.- Yui rió ante ese comentario mientras que Azusa la miraba con enojo.- Y tu Azusa, no golpees a Yui, sabes que esa cabeza hueca no tiene remedio, si la golpeas solo harás que quede más idiota de lo que ya está.-Ahora fue el turno de Azusa de reír y de Yui de mirarla con enojo.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!-Se gritaron entre si y después se fueron cada una a un lado.

-Bueno, supongo que nunca madurarán, tengo que irme a trabajar, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, adiós.-

-Hasta pronto.-Dijo Ritsu, y Mugi salió por la puerta, después de unos minutos se aburrió y decidió bajar a ver si podía hacer algo, allí se encontró con Jun, que acababa de llegar de su club de basquetbol, cuando entró por la puerta se desmoronó en el suelo.

-J-Jun-chan ¿estás bien?-Dijo Ritsu alarmada, corriendo a su lado.

-S-si, gracias, solo estoy cansada.-Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Jajaja, debiste haberle creído a Onee-chan, ella tenía razón, no podías haber ido sin comer algo.-Dijo Yui burlonamente, mientras que iba junto a Ui con unos libretos en la mano.

-S-Si, supongo que tenía razón, dijo Jun con una sonrisa débil y tonta.-Tengo haaambre.-Se quejó.

-Si quieres yo voy a cocinar algo.-Todas miraron a Ritsu curiosamente, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?-Preguntó Jun mientras la tomaba de las manos, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-C-claro.-Dijo nerviosamente.- ¿Ustedes quieren algo?- Les preguntó a Ui y Yui.

-Yo quie-hmmphh.-Empezó Yui hasta que Ui le tapó la boca.

-No queremos nada gracias, tenemos que irnos ahora, adiós Ricchan, Jun-chan.-Dijo Ui mientras arrastraba a su hermana gemela que lloraba cómicamente porque quería comer

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Hmm… unos huevos fritos estarán bien.-Dijo Jun.

-Está bien, ya vuelvo.-Y entró a la cocina.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

-Ya estaaaa.-Exclamó Ritsu desde la cocina.

-¡Voy!-Jun se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina.-Itadakimasu.-Y empezó a comer como si fuera su última comida.

-Wow, ni yo como tan rápido.-Dijo Ritsu asombrada.-Y dime Jun, ¿Para qué equipo de basquetbol juegas?-

-Oh, es para la escuela Sakurakao, aunque he recibido una invitación para entrar a la universidad Meiji y jugar allí cuando me gradúe, aunque aún no sé, me preocuparé de eso en el futuro.-Dijo mientras tomaba su plato y se iba al fregadero para ir a lavar su plato.

-Sí, supongo que aun falta tiempo para que entremos a la universidad, es decir hay que preocuparse, pero no tanto por ahora.-Dijo Ritsu.

-Decías que tocabas la batería ¿verdad?-Ritsu solo asintió con la cabeza.-¿Podrías darme una demostración?-

-Umm… me encantaría, pero mi batería no cabía en mi equipaje.-

-Está bien, nuestra hermana mayor tocaba la batería, así que tenemos una en la sala de música.-Explicó la de ojos violeta.

-¿Sala de música?, ¿Tienen una sala de música en su propia casa?-Ritsu exclamó sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, mira ven sígueme.-Caminaron y caminaron hasta la sala de música y cuando llegaron, Ritsu quedo totalmente sorprendida, aquella sala era gigante, vaya mansión que tenían los Asahina.-Ya llegamos, la batería esta allá.-Señalo con su dedo a una batería Yamaha modelo el cual Ritsu desconocía, tenía platillos Zildjian y era blanca.

-Vaya… ¿Qué modelo de Yamaha es?, yo nunca había visto una batería como esta.-

-Es un modelo especial, nuestra hermana consiguió contactar con los de Yamaha para que le hicieran una batería única.- Ritsu simplemente quedó sorprendida con las palabras de Jun, ¿Cuánto dinero tenían los Asahina?, esa pregunta simplemente no la podía responder.-Bueno, ¿Quieres tocar?, ¿o te quedaras ahí babeando por la batería?-Dijo Jun burlonamente.

-¿Puedo tocarla?-Pregunto Ritsu con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto, mi hermana hace tiempo que no la utiliza, quizás ya no la toque más, y si alguien pregunta yo te di permiso.-

-Está bien, tocaré Holiday de Green Day.-Puso la canción en su celular y comenzó a tocar la canción sin ninguna dificultad, la verdad parecía que esa canción era muy fácil para ella, lo cual sorprendió a Jun, cuando terminó la canción, la basquetbolista solo pudo aplaudir y mirar con asombro.

-Hehe, gracias, gracias.-Rió la baterista mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Wow eso fue impresionante, jamás pensé que tocaras tan bien, me he quedado sin palabras, y dime ¿Te gusta Green Day?-

-Sí, pero mi banda favorita es The Who, la verdad es que admiro a Keith Moon, su baterista.-

-La banda favorita de Mio-nee-chan es The Who también, vaya coincidencia.-

-Sí, eso parece…-

-Vaya, simplemente es impresionante.-Dijo Yui Atónita.-Tocas la batería muy bien, yo no toco tan bien la guitarra.-Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ritsu.-Pero quizás te toco mejor a ti.-Dijo Yui con una sonrisa ladina, de repente, la ardilla salió de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a arañar la cara de Yui.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla maldito monstruo!-Gritó la ardilla comenzaba a morder la nariz de Yui.

-¡I-Ittaaaaaai!-Yui Gritó de dolor mientras trataba de quitarse a Sawako de encima, pero simplemente era imposible.

-Sawa-chan, ¡para ya!-Gritó Ritsu mientras trataba de sacar a la ardilla de la cara de la chica de ojos color chocolate, hasta que logró que la soltara.

-O-ouch, lo siento, creo que la ardilla se puso celosa.-Dijo la cabeza hueca mientras se sobaba la nariz.-Primero me golpea Ui, después Azu-nyan, y después una ardilla, mi día va de mal en peor.-

-L-Lo siento mucho, ella no es así siempre.-Se disculpo la ojimiel.

-No te preocupes, supongo que me lo merecía, ¡Oh, hola Jun-chan no te había visto!, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-Preguntó Yui confundida.

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.-Dijo Jun mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

-Ehehe, lo siento.-Contestó la cabeza hueca.-Bueno, Ricchan, ¿Tocas en alguna banda o algo por el estilo?-

-Umm… no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que, Azu-nyan, Ui, Jun, Mugi y yo queríamos hacer una banda, incluso queríamos añadir a Mio, pero ella simplemente no quiso, dijo que su carrera de solista era mas importante que nuestra estúpida banda, pero bueno, nos faltaba baterista, y aun no podíamos conseguir a nadie, que dices, ¿Te unes?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Ritsu con entusiasmo, este día con sus nuevas hermanas había sido genial.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo, los capítulos no serán muy largos, ya que será una historia corta, sigo trabajando con otros fics, así que no preocupeishon xD, solo intentaré escribirlos rápido, ya que me he atrasado bastante, bueno no tengo nada más que decir, los espero hasta el próximo capítulo,¡ Adioooos!, oh, por cierto, en los reviews pueden ir dejándome con quien quieren que se quede Ritsu, la pareja que tenga mas votos será la que quede al final n.n ahora si ¡Adiós! xD<p> 


End file.
